


Protecting Each Other

by Jevil_Joss



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU-Canon divergence, Abusive Partner, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, RWBY Uncommon Ships, Referenced Taurodonna, v6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Blake and Mercury confront Adam.(Set on the cliff where, in canon, Yang and Blake fought Adam).
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Mercury Black
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Uncommon RWBY Ships





	Protecting Each Other

"You can try to make me regret coming here," Blake said, pointing her blade at the deranged faunus in front of her, "but the reality is, I have more important things to deal with." A figure shadowed the air above her, and Mercury Black struck at Adam. Adam blocked with his sword, but found himself thrown backwards. As he slid to a stop, a bullet hit him in the shoulder, his red Aura crackling. He stumbled as Mercury lowered his boot-gun. 

"Got your back," he told Blake with a nod. Blake nodded back to him. 

Adam gritted his teeth. "You really left me for _him?_ " he snarled. 

"It wasn't that she left you for me, it was just that she left you," Mercury explained with a shrug. "It's really on you, buddy."

Blake gave him an alarmed look. "Try not to antagonize him," she hissed quietly at him. 

Adam looked livid. Mercury gave another one of his signature shrugs. 

Blake struggled to her feet, but collapsed back down onto one knee. "Rest easy for a minute," Mercury said, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. "Let me deal with El Creepo for now."

"He's right, Blake," Adam said. He sounded calm--dangerously so. He flashed a grin that wouldn't have looked menacing if Blake didn't know him. "He and I have unfinished business."

Mercury took a few steps forward, raising his hands. He lunged forward, throwing several kicks at Adam. Adam blocked, sliding backwards, then shoved Mercury back and slashed at him. The sword passed in a red blur over Mercury's head as he ducked and kicked up at Adam, hitting him in the jaw. Adam stumbled back as Mercury's foot hovered in the air for a second before slamming back towards Adam's face. He blocked with his sword again, and once more shoved Mercury back and slashed. Mercury blocked with his hands, but found himself sliding backwards. Adam lunged forward, stabbing for Mercury's face. Mercury leaned back, punching Adam in the face. He grappled his hand around Adam's sword arm, restraining him, and proceeded to kick Adam in the stomach. Adam inhaled deeply in pain, but slammed his sword's sheath into Mercury's face, causing him to let go. Mercury stepped back, then kicked at Adam, firing off a projectile as he did so. Adam blocked with his sword yet again, then, Mercury noted, the blade glowed red. Mercury pushed himself away, off of Adam's sword. Adam slashed through the air, and a wave of force crashed into Mercury, throwing him backwards and skipping him across the ground. 

"His Semblance is like Yang's!" Blake cried out. "He absorbs damage through his sword, and then can dish it out later!"

Mercury grimaced. "Would've been helpful to know before he beat my ass." _And it doesn't help that I lost to Yang..._

"What does she even see in you?" Adam hissed through clenched teeth. "You're weak! How can you possibly think you can protect her?"

"I ain't protecting her," Mercury scoffed. Adam looked perplexed, so Mercury continued. "And she isn't protecting me." Turning to his girlfriend, he fist bumped her, finishing with, "We're protecting each other."

Blake nodded, standing up straight. The two turned to Adam, hand in hand. 

His face was a deep red. It was clear how absolutely furious he was. 

Which made Mercury grin. With renewed determination, he and Blake rushed towards Adam, both determined to finish it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea from the Adam/Bumblebee fight scene, but instead of Yang and Blake, it's Blake and Mercury. I don't know how I did it, and obviously, I didn't want to rewrite the entire fight scene, just a bit of the dialogue.  
> If you have a ship you'd like to see me write, feel free to leave a comment. I appreciate feedback!


End file.
